


School Love Affair

by Mekabella21



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Drama & Romance, Fights, Hotel Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekabella21/pseuds/Mekabella21
Summary: Kyle teaching internship at the University is going according to plan until he is sucked into the world of Stan Marsh.  Despite Kyle being a teacher assistant and Stan as his student they find themselves together.  People from the past come to threaten the couple's future relationship together.





	1. Chapter 1

"Good Morning. I hope you all don’t think because this is a Nutrition 101 class during the summer semester will make this an easier class. I am afraid not. I am Wendy Testaburger. I recommend that you come to every class and on time. We have a lot of material to cover over the next 12 weeks. If you have any questions you can ask me or my assistant Kyle Broflovski.”

I looked around at the students in the classroom. I remember when this was me once upon a time. I gradated at the top of my class in college. I am now doing an internship to further my chances of getting a job. I am hoping to become a professor myself. Ever since I was a child I wanted to help teach other on the important of health since I was diagnosed with diabetes as a child. It didn’t slow me down from being normal but it made me more aware of how I had to treat body.

“Excuse me, you two” Wendy said bringing attention to two guys that came in late. “Please come up to the front and introduce yourself to the class.” I watched as the two boys came to the front of the classroom. I almost felt bad for them. Both of the guys had dark hair and were pretty cute looking. One was tall and on the slim side. One was a littler shorter but a bit more defined. You could tell he works out.

“I’m Craig Tucker” said the taller guy with no emotions.

“Stan Marsh” said the shorter one.

“Thank you gentlemen. Class this is who you do not want to be. As of right now, these two are on their way to failing this class.” She diverts her attention to them. “I recommend you don’t be late again. Have a seat.” They go and sit way in the back of the classroom. “Kyle, can you hand out the syllabus.”

I get up and start handing them out. I get to the back of the room and see Craig and Stan. Neither looks like they even want to be here. Craig is leaning back in his chair with his foot on the back of the chair in front of him. Stan was just sitting there spacing out. I placed down the syllabus in front of them.

Wendy wasted no time jumping into the material. She believes in following the order of how the book is. She went over the first 3 chapters assigning them to do the review questions at the end of each for homework. As far as what she could have done. These kids should consider themselves lucky. Once the class was dismissed they ran out of there like the building was on fire.

“Good job today Kyle” she smiled.

“Thank you but I think you did all the work.” 

“Oh no you saved me from having to walk back and forth a lot.” She pats her stomach. “Being 3 months pregnant is no joke.”

“You’re expecting!” I exclaimed. She looked slim as a super model. You wouldn’t have guessed she had a bun in the oven.

“Oh yes!” she gushed. “Between us my husband and I have been trying for a year at least. I don’t care if it is a boy or girl, just as long as they are healthy.”

“Well congrats!” I smiled. I gathered up my items to put in my laptop bag.

“Honey, what are you doing here?” Wendy asked.

“You know I had to come and see how you were doing on your first day of class.”

“Awww and you got me flowers!” I looked up and my voice got caught in my throat. “Oh Eric this is my intern assistant for the summer Kyle Broflovski. Kyle this is Eric Cartman my husband.”

“Nice to meet you” Eric smirked as he shook my hand firmly.

“Nice to meet you too” I responded. “Wendy, I will see you on Wednesday.” She nodded and went back to talking to her husband. I couldn’t get out that classroom fast enough. My heart was pounding in my chest. Eric was married. Jesus. I had a one night stand with the guy 6 months ago. I knew that face but I never got his name. Isn’t that the point of one night stands?

I go to my car to get my gym bag. I am in desperate need of a good run. I need to clear my mind from the reminder this world is too damn small. I get to the locker room and there is not that many people, tends to be that way during the summer. I pick a locker and sit down and start taking my shoes off. I see that kid Stan. Although he is clearly a college student I call them all kids because to me they are. Wet behind the ears and have no idea what the life is really like.

Stan had a locker next to mine. He was already dressed to work out. He had on a loose black tank with dark red shorts. My god his legs were just as toned as his arms. I couldn’t help but stare at him a little. He looks so sad. He made eye contact with me. I looked back towards what I was doing. I felt Stan walk past me and out to the field.

I let out a deep breath. Sweet Jesus he is cute. No, I can’t talk to him. He is a student. Most of all he is too young. I quickly get dressed and go out to the field. I start with my warm up. I can see Stan jogging around the track. He has huge headphones on and seems to be in a zone. I am looking forward to getting in that zone myself.

I am done with my warm up and start jogging around the track. I start thinking about Eric. There was nothing between us but I would prefer for my boss to not know our history especially since her husband cheated on her with a man. After a while I start to pick up the pace. I enjoy the slight burn in my lungs and the wind on my face.

I think back to how things were for me in high school. I come from a small town called South Park. Not many people in the town. Growing up there realizing I was gay on top of being the only Jewish family in town was rough. I only think about these things when I really want to push myself, nothing like anger to fuel a workout. I push myself just a bit further and feel like my feet are starting to take flight.

I somehow lose my balance. I feel my right ankle bend in a way I know is not right. I cry out as I fall on the track. Shit. I am staring at my ankle and rubbing it. It’s starting to swell already.

“Are you okay?” I look up and see Stan taking off his head phones. He kneels down and starts looking at my ankle. I flinch a little when he touches it. He looks at me. “You are going to need to stay off of this for a week or longer. It looks like you may have a half sprain.”

“A half sprain?”

“Yes” he said as he wraps his around me as if he is giving me a hug. “Hold on to me for a second.” I could hold on to him forever. God he smells good. Like the ocean or fresh air. We are now standing up; I put my arm around his neck. I try to move making the mistake of putting slight pressure on my right ankle.

“Fuck!” I cry out. Stan chuckles. “I don’t see shit funny.”

“Sorry” Stan apologized. “Take your time. I don’t have any plans.” I start to get the hang of hobbling while using Stan as crunch. It is going to take forever to get to the locker room from here.

“How did you know what happened to me back there?” I asked.

“I use to play football in high school. I had a half sprain more times than I like to count. Putting pressure on it will make it take longer to heal.”

“Thank you. I don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t out here.”

“You would have made due I am sure. You would have been in more pain and make your recovery time much worse.” I look at him for a second. He doesn’t seem like such a bad person. I bet he is straight. It doesn’t matter Kyle because he is your student. I bring my attention back to Stan.

“How come you are not playing football anymore?” I see Stan hesitates followed by a sad facial expression. I can tell I hit a sore spot.

“I tore a ligament in my knee during my junior year, ended my career before it even started.”

“Sorry to hear that. Sounds like you loved football.” Stan grinned.

“It was my life for a while. I mean I am going to school to be a physical therapist now. I want to be able to help others to be healthy and continue with their passion despite the fact they had a major injury.

“Wow, that is admirable.” Stan looks at me and the smile reaches his eyes. His eyes are so blue. No just bright blue but a deep blue. We reach the locker room.

“So you have any tips on how I can get an A in class?”

I laughed. “For a second I didn’t think you recognized who I was.”

“Like I could forget those red curls and freckles” I blush slightly knowing he paid that close attention to me.

I sat down on the bench not happy with the idea of dressing to go home without my shower. I see Stan gathering his items. How am I going to make it to my car?

“I can help you to your car” said Stan as if he was reading my mind.

“Um, thank you.”

“I will be around the corner. I need to make a quick call.” When he left I started to put my other clothes on. God I was going to need some Advil or something. My ankle was throbbing with no signs of slowing down.

I could hear Stan on the phone. He sounded like he was whispering. I wonder if he was talking to his girlfriend. He came back just in time to help me. I had my bag on and was already standing with my right food lightly touching the ground.

“I hope you were not standing too long” he said. “Sorry if I smell. I am going to shower when I get home.”

“Only if you excuse me as well” I laughed. I placed my arm around him and we started walking. Well he walked I limped.

“You never did tell me if you have any advice on how to pass class.” I had to think about it for a minute.

“Well this is my first time working with this professor” I state. “I can only give you advice on what I did to pass my classes. Never miss a class, always be on time, get started on your assignments right away, put time aside to study, recommended per class you take is 4 hours a week-“

“Whoa, I was not expecting it to be that much” Stan said cutting me short. 

“I wasn’t done” I laughed. “But trust me if you follow those steps you will not fail. My last tip is do not hesitate to ask for help. Some people are too proud to ask for help.” I pointed to wear my car was. 

“Nice car” smiled Stan.

“It gets me from point A to point B” I said clicking off the alarm to my Nissan Rouge. “Thanks for your help. I will see you in class.”

“Sure thing” Stan said waving before turning his back and walking away. I watched him for a little while before getting in my car to head home for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

I limped my way into the classroom with the help of my crutches. Of course Wendy was already here.

“Oh my, what happened to you?” Wendy said walking over to me.

“I had a little accident while jogging the other day” I said sitting my bag in my seat. “I am much better today than I was the other day.”

“I am glad you are okay. Are you ready for day two?”

“Yes”

Wendy laughed. “You still want to teach?”

“I do. I mean the kids don’t seem so bad.”

“For now” she said sitting in her seat. “Only time will tell. You have your good ones and your bad ones. Good thing about teaching college is we don’t have to deal with too many bad ones.” Wendy at the beginning of her career taught at a high school. She did not enjoy it too much, with bullying at an all-time high and parents not paying attention to their kids. Kids are out of hand in this generation I must admit.

“What do you have planned for today?” I ask as I take out my laptop.

“We are going to go over the homework assignment followed by a video I found on YouTube. They are lucky I am tired and don’t feel like doing a whole lot of talking. This little one is draining me of my life force.” She chuckles.

I smile. I get on my laptop and look at Wendy’s lesson plan over the next few weeks. The students had started arriving. I stand up with one of my crutches. “I am going to get some coffee. Would you like any?”

“No thank you” smiled Wendy. “I don’t think you could carry it anyhow.” She was right about that. I went to the mini food court and got me a coffee from Starbucks. I started back to the classroom taking my time. Damn Starbucks and their hot ass coffee. This was really hard to hold with one hand.

I heard a chuckle and looked around. I saw Stan with a coffee in his hand.

“You know you shouldn’t be trying to carry that coffee.”

“I need it” I pouted like a child. This causes him to laugh even harder. He takes the cup from me. “Come on, I don’t want to be late.” As we walked I wonder if he was always this nice. Almost feels like fate that we keep running into each other.

“Kyle” I heard the last voice I wanted to hear. I turn around and see Eric. “Slow down there. I would think you were running from me.” I grit my teeth.

“I didn’t see you. Did you need me to grab Mrs. Testaburger for you?”

“No, that will not be necessary; I will however need you to stop by my office.”

“For what?” I ask not wanting to go.

“I would rather not say in front of the student” Eric said acknowledging Stan presence. I couldn’t tell what Stan was thinking. He has on a poker face.

“I will be there after class. I must go or we will be late.” We started walking again.

“Are you going to be assisting him too?” asked Stan.

“Fuck no!” I exclaimed. I felt myself get hot. “I mean, no. I only assist Mrs. Testaburger.” We get to the class with a few minutes to spare. Wendy took note of everyone in class. Pretty scary how she did not need anyone to tell her who they were. She would just look and see who was there and who wasn’t. I guess that can easily be done with 20 people in the class. I noticed after homework reviews Craig sliding into a seat. What is with this kid? He whispers something to Stan. Stan shakes his head.

“Craig” said Wendy now standing. “Do you have your assignments?”

“Not really”

“Don’t let it happen again or I will have you removed from my class. These students here want to learn. I will not have you take that away from them.” I could tell Craig was mumbling but I couldn’t make out what was being said. “Do you have something to say Craig?” Wow, Wendy is bold as fuck.

“No”

“Great. Now I am about to show you all a video about the food pyramid. This is a 20-minute video. I expect you to pay attention because I will ask questions regarding the material shown.” I press play on the video. I look over at Stan in the back on the classroom. He seems to be paying attention to the video and taking notes. Craig seems to be clowning around on his phone. Craig doesn’t seem like the type of person Stan would hang out with. I find Craig very annoying. I wonder how they became friends.

I feel more and more dread as each minute pass. I don’t want to deal with Eric at all. I guess I owe it to him to hear out. No I don’t owe him shit. I don’t even know him. Towards the end of class, I look up where his office is located. He is the dean of the criminal justice department, a dean? I will have to tread lightly and not piss him off. Wendy assigns the class to read the next 3 chapters at home. I gather my items and head to Eric’s office.

I see he has a sectary. “Hello” I greet her. “I am here to see Eric.”

“Of course, Mr. Kyle” the pretty blonde smiles. “Is there anything I can get you?”

“Um no thank you” I respond freaked out that she knows my name. She knocks on the door. “Mr.Cartman, your appointment is here.” She opens the door without waiting for a response. I walk into his office.

It looks like a mini library. There are wall to wall books. The office space is much bigger than I would have ever thought. Eric desk is in the middle with a huge window behind him. Two chairs are in front of his desk. To the far right is another window where a conference table and chairs are located.

“Please, have a seat.” I stand up straight as much as I can with my crutches to not show how nervous I am as I hobble over and sit down. “What happened to you?”

“I got hurt the other day. I’m fine. What is this meeting in regards to Mr. Cartman” I said not wanting to have small talk. He leans back in his chair. I forgot how husky and big he is. I do recall him liking rough dirty sex.

“Well first and foremost I would like to thank you for not telling my wife about us” He places his hands on the desk leaning forward. “Can I trust that you will keep what happen between us?”

“Yes”

“Very good” he smirks. “You know you were the best fuck I ever had.” He has done this before? What do I say to that?

“I did not know that. I really must get going now.”

“Nonsense” Eric says standing. “May I interest you in some wine or hard liquor?”

“No thank you” I said trying not to become impatient.

“Suit yourself” Eric said walking over to a mini bar to the left of his desk. Can he even have that here on campus? He pours what looks like Hennessy. “How have you been?” Why is he talking to me like we are friends?

“I’ve been good.”

“You sure about that?” he asked pointing to my crutches.

“I’m sure. Your wife keeps me plenty busy” I responded. Eric chuckles. 

“She is a tiger. Not to be fucked with, I almost feel bad for those assholes, almost.” This is not the same guy I met that night at the bar? Maybe he just played me. Doesn’t matter, we both got what we wanted for the night. “So do you plan on teaching here once you done interning?”

“I have not thought that far” I state. I did think about it, but I will not admit that to him. I am not sure where I want to work yet.

“I can put in a good word for you” he said sipping his drink. 

“Thank you but I don’t even know if I want to work here” What is he playing at?

“You don’t have to work here specifically. I can put in a reference for you as well.” Nothing about this feels right.

“Thank you so much for the offer” I say standing up grabbing my crutches. “I will let you know when I need the reference.” This will be never.

“Sure, sure, where are you off to this evening?” Omg, this guy is going to drive me crazy.

“Nothing, I need to get home and rest my foot.”

“Absolutely, you go and rest that leg.” I hobble out of there as fast as I could. Eric is kind of scary, scarier than his wife is to our students. I wonder how they met and how long have they been married. I don’t want to ask or raise any red flags with Wendy. The less I say the better.


	3. Chapter 3

“Congrats!” exclaimed Wendy. “You have completed your second week! How is everyone feeling?” There are some mumbles throughout the class. “Awesome.” Wendy leans against her desk. “I will let you all enjoy your weekend, class dismissed.” I see the students running out of the classroom to whatever they have planned for tonight.

I packed up my bags and was ready to go myself. I was going to meet my roommate at the bar right around the corner from campus. I am looking forward to having me a good drink. So far I am planning to leave my crutches in the car. I will tough it out tonight since I am almost heeled.

“You are continuing to surprise me Kyle. You are doing better than I thought.” Wendy stated with a smile. She has started to have me review the homework material.

“Thank you, I really enjoying teaching.”

“It always comes through in the work. Sometimes the students may not always feel the love but they will know when they make it to the end of the road.” Wendy closed her briefcase. “You enjoy your weekend. I have also scheduled a meeting for next week on Wednesday after class. I want to make a few changes on some things.”

“Sure thing” I said following behind Wendy as we exit the classroom. I hobbled to the car. I drove to the bar rocking out to some good old school rock. Takes me back to high school, the good thing about it was the music during that time, now days the music seems to be getting worse.

I found me a parking space at the bar not too far from the building in the corner. I pulled out my iPhone and l looked to see if my friend had arrived yet. Of course he did. He was inside already tossing them back. I went in and found the table he was at.

“Token!” I exclaimed.

“How’s it going man?” asked Token. Token grew up with rich parents but it didn’t shape him at all. He was just as brilliant as I am but also knew how to party with the rest. I didn’t meet him until I got to college. He is also my roommate which is perfect. He knows how to respect my space. “Hey bartender, let me get another one of these?”

I sat down on a stool. “Are we doing shots or beers tonight?” 

“We are doing shots” said Token. “I got patron with lime.” Shots put me down the fastest. I know I can only take three.

“Did you drive?” I ask Token.

“Hell no, I got an Uber tonight.” I wasn’t even going to ask how his job hunting going. We graduated together. He decides he wants to skip internship and jump right into being an accountant. I think and internship would have helped him but I will let him do what he wants. 

The bartender brings us the shots. 

“You ready” said Token holding his shot.

“Fuck yeah” I agreed. 

“Go” said Token taking the shot to the head. I followed and sucked my lime. “Where are your crutches?”

“In the car, I wasn’t bringing them in here.”

“I feel you there” said Token. We talked about his day of doing nothing except playing PC games online all day leveling up in whatever game he was playing at the moment. What I would give to still be playing games. I finally had my 3rd shot and decide to make a run to the men’s room. I relieve myself and wash my hands ready to put some food in my stomach to help soak up the alcohol. 

I walk out and I spot a tall guy out of the corner of my eye, he looks familiar. I see him at a table laughing and clowning with a blonde guy and Stan! What are they doing here? I know for a fact that both of them are under age. Stan meets my eye and stops laughing. I feel kind of bad being the one to kill his joy. Craig turns around and sees me. He laughs and seems not bothered by me. The blonde seems confused as to what is going on.

I go back to my bar stool. Token is trying to convince me to do more shots and I am not feeling it. I order some fish and chips to split with Token. Of course he doesn’t help me eat them because he is drinking and hitting on some girls he thinks is cute. I finally had enough for the night and was ready to retire.

“Token, I am about to head home. You be safe.”

“You too man. I might bring a little lady home tonight. You have been warned.” I nod already knowing the deal. I tend to stay in my room a bit longer in the morning. I always feel uncomfortable running into his women in the morning I would rather avoid. I don’t know what he does behind closed doors but those women be swooning. Some don’t even want to leave in the morning and put up a fight. God forbid if I come across a clingy ass man like those women.

I start to walk towards the exit but I am quickly distracted two guys fighting. What the hell? I have never in all my years seen a bar fight. Oh god it’s Craig and Stan. I can see the blonde kid trying to stop them. One of the guys in the bar gets involved. This is going to escalate really quickly. I start making my way closer to the exit near the fight. By time I got there the bar’s body guard is holding Stan.

“You are such an asshole!” he is screaming trying to get free.

“Hey! I yelled stepped in front of him. “Calm down. Sir this is my friend and I need you to release him.”

“He can’t stay here. He has to leave now.”

“That’s fine” I said. I could hear Craig still taunting Stan but I was too focused on Stan to make out what he was saying. The guy dragged him outside before letting him go. Soon as he is free Stan was bent over heaving, after a minute he started vomiting. Shit. “Stan I know this is hard for you I have to get you out of here before the police come.” Stan stands up. “Did you drive?” 

“No, I rode with my friend Kenny.” I assume that is the blonde guy I saw back there.

“Okay, come with me and I will take you home.”

“I don’t want to go home” Stan shakes his head like a child. “I can’t see Craig.” I can see tears in his eyes. Jesus, what the fuck did Craig do to him?

“Do you trust me Stan?” I ask him. He nods yes.

“Good, let’s go.” I limp to my car while Stan is leaning on me. He smells like weed and tequila. I get him into the car and drive off just as the police pull up. Talk about a close call. I continue to look at Stan out of the corner of my eye. He is huddle in the corner of my passenger side with tears running down his cheek. As quickly as he wipes them away they keep coming back.

I don’t say anything. I just let him get his peace and quiet. I get to the apartment and I am glad it is on the bottom floor. I help Stan to my room which is to the right of the entrance. Lucky for me he didn’t have far to walk.

I pulled out a blanket and pillow for him. I had a loveseat in the corner of my room. I know he wouldn’t be comfortable but it was better than him sleeping on the floor. I would prefer if he shower before laying on the sofa but no need for me to be rude.

“Stan you can sleep on the sofa. I got a pillow and blanket for you. I’ll be right back okay.”

I go into the bathroom and close the door. I am not missing my nightly shower because I have a drunk staying over. I turn the knob and waste no time getting in under the steaming water. I wash my hair quicker than normal because I am ready to go to bed. I was about to get out of the shower when I heard my door burst open scaring the shit out of me. I look around my shower curtain and I see Stan’s head in my toilet throwing up some more.

I grab my towel and wrap it around my waist. “Stan I will be right back.” I grab my night clothes and go into my room. I quickly throw them on before heading to the kitchen to get him some water. I have the aspirin in my room. I come back into my room and pull out the aspirin and sit the water down on my nightstand. I go back to the bathroom to see Stan now under the shower with all his clothes on.

“Omg!” I exclaimed. I run over and turn the water off. “What are you doing?”

“I-I needed to feel something. Anything other than how I feel right now.” What is wrong with him? I do not see the promising young student that helped me on the track earlier this week.

“You just need to sleep it off” I suggest. “Come on; let’s get you out of those clothes. I don’t think any of the clothes I have will fit, maybe some of my bottoms.” Stan doesn’t say anything. I start to peel the clothes off of him. I try to keep my mind out of the gutter as I get to below the belt. It’s hard to do because this man is truly sculpted. I can’t imagine what he would look like had he not stopped playing football. I slide on the biggest pjs I have and they fit him okay.

I lead him to the loveseat and have him lay down. I take a deep breath and make my way over to my bed. I climb in ready to go to sleep but at the time I don’t. I am laying there staring into my dark room.

“He cheated on me” Stan muttered. Was he talking to me?

“Who cheated on you?” I ask softly clenching my blanket.

“Clyde” he said as if I knew who he was. “Craig is an asshole. He slept with my boyfriend, my boyfriend!” I can hear him start crying softly. “My first boyfriend and he just couldn’t stay the fuck away from him. Like why couldn’t I just have this one guy? He meant so much to me.”

Stan is gay. I could have sworn he was straight. I have so many questions right now. I can’t help but become curious. I decide to let him vent but he doesn’t say anything more. I finally manage to drift off wondering who this Stan Marsh is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the 3 guest that left Kudos on this story. I hope you are enjoying the story although it is a slight alternate universe. Thank you for your continued support.

I wake up feeling like I was on drugs. No it wasn’t drugs I was just tired as fuck. I sit up and remember Stan is here. I look to the loveseat but I don’t see him, the hell? I walk over to my loveseat and see my folded sleeping bottoms. I go to the bath room and see that his wet clothes are gone too.

I am almost sad that he is gone. I go towards my desk and I see a note.

Thank you so much for last night. I hope you don’t mind I borrowed a pair of your workout shorts and a tank top. The tank top I will have to replace because I think I stretched it out. I will see you on Monday.

Stan

I laughed at the part when he said he stretched out my tank. I bet with those ripped ass muscles. I think back to how good his body looked last night but I feel bad when I remember how sad he was. Craig slept with his boyfriend, his first boyfriend. No offense, but Craig comes off as an asshole so I am not surprised. 

I look out into the living to make sure the coast is clear. I see Token sitting at the island sipping some coffee. I walk over to fix me a cup.

“Let me find out you bringing home guys now” smirked Token. I blushed but quickly recovered.

“He just needed some help. I kind of know him”

“Kind of, he’s not a puppy” I pour myself a cup of coffee before addressing Token.

“No he is not but he is a good person. He’s the one who helped me at the track earlier in the week.”

“Oh the young hot guy, what happened last night?” I sat down across from Token.

“I am not sure” I said honestly. “He seemed like he was having a nervous breakdown. I’m no doctor though. He left me a note this morning and it sounded like he was back to himself.”

“Yeah okay” said Token. “Oh man you missed it! The cops showed up last night. One guy got arrested. The other guy is lucky he left out.” It had to be Craig, serves him right.

“Very lucky” I agreed. I started back to my room with my coffee in hand. On Saturdays morning I usually like to clean but I think I will save that for later today. I go into my bathroom and noticed something black on the floor in the corner between my cabinet and toilet. I pick it up and its Stan’s wallet. Shit. He is going to need this. I open the wallet and see his ID. Stan is 19 years old, full name Stanley, 180lb, and lives downtown close to campus. Must be expensive, how can he afford that? I knew he was young but 19 compared to my 24 makes me feel old.

I quickly freshen up and head out the door to the address on the ID. I am so nervous but I don’t know why. Deep down I mostly just want to see Stan again. Last night hearing him, seeing him in that state broke my heart. I remember my first guy. I wanted to make sure it was special but it wasn’t in the end. He just wanted to be the one to say he fucked the gay Jew boy. I shake the memory away as I pull up to the address. 

I am surprised to see that it is a duplex. I get out of my car and walk up to the door. I wonder how I look, I wanted to look cute. I put on some medium tint jeans, I dislike the dark color jeans because they show how pale I am, and a white tee with a pocket in the left chest. I knock on the door with my heart pounding faster and faster with every knock.

The door finally opens and I see Craig standing there, towering over me. His one cheek looks swollen while his left eye has a dark rim under it. I can tell it is going to be a black eye.

“Is Stan here?” I ask. Craig smirks and slams the door in my face. What the holy fuck is his problem! I start banging on the door again. I am no longer nervous but pissed off. The blonde boy from last night opens the door this time.

“I am so sorry” he said running his hand through over his short but messy hair. He has several tatts and gages in his ears. “You are looking for Stan?”

“Yes, I need to return something to him” I said not trusting this guy after seeing the likes of Craig. “I would prefer to give it to him in person.” The pretty blonde steps aside for me to enter. The duplex looks like a dump. I don’t even trust sitting down anywhere in there. The sofa has patches in it, cans, and beer bottles on the floor.

“Excuse the mess. I am Kenny by the way.”

“Kyle” I say not to be rude.

“Let me take you to Stan.” I follow Kenny upstairs to a room at the end of the hall. I can hear Stan shouting. Kenny knocks on Stan’s door. We hear more yelling. Kenny opens the door and peaks inside. Stan must have given him the okay to come in because Kenny open the door and I followed. I can see Stan on his phone.

“No, you don’t get another chance. I am going to keep repeating myself.” Stan doesn’t notice me yet. I quickly take in the room. It looks much better than what I saw downstairs. His bed is in a corner with a small nightstand. He also has a desk in room with a small bookcase. He has blankets instead of curtains covering his windows. “Fuck you Clyde. Fuck off my phone!” Stan pinches the bridge of his nose as he listens to Clyde. “No, no and no. I am done.” Stan slides his finger across his phone and tosses it on the bed.

He takes notice that I am in the room.

“I tried to tell you that you have company” said Kenny. “I will leave you guys to it.” Kenny leaves and closes the door. The whole time Stan never breaks eye contact with me. I feel like I am getting lost in his eyes, they are pulling me in deep. So deep I don’t know if I can swim to get out.

“Sorry you had to hear that” Stan said sitting down on his bed. 

“It’s okay” I nod trying to appear cool. I am here to give him his wallet back. I just noticed that he is wearing my black shorts. It looks like he changed out of the too small white tank top.

“You want to sit down?” he asks. “I would prefer if you did. You are making me nervous.” Why would I make him nervous? I grab the chair at the desk and sit down. “What brings you by?”

I pull his wallet out of my back pocket and toss it to him. “You left this on my bathroom floor.”

“Holy shit” he said catching it. “I had no idea.”

“How did you get home this morning?”

“I called Kenny to get me.” Stan starts blushing and looking at the floor. “I am sorry and embarrassed you had to see me like that last night.”

“It’s okay” I said softly. “I get it.”

Stan smiled a little. “You are going to make one cool teacher.”

I laugh a little. “This doesn’t really have a thing to do with teaching.”

“You helped me. Most teachers probably wouldn’t do that.”

“Maybe they haven’t had to” I said looking him the eyes. My heart started pumping so faster from the eye contact so I look away.

“What do you have planned for today?”

“Nothing”

“Would you mind spending the day with me? I don’t want to be here but I don’t want to be alone.” Deep down I am happy as fuck he wants to be around me. I don’t think it would hurt to hang out with him.

“Sure, we can do whatever you want” I did not mean for that to come out sexual but this guy has me wanting it in the worst way. I blink away the feeling I feel below the belt.

“Cool” said Stan. “You mind driving?”

“Nope”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a beefy chapter but my favorite so far. I love Kyle and Stan connection in this chapter. Lemons in this chapter. I wanted to wait until Kyle and Stan knew each other a while longer but the timing and mood was right, just like in real life.

We were in my car and I was not sure where we were headed. It was too early for anything to be open. I was so excited and nervous, like when you go on a job interview for the dream job you have always wanted.

“How are your other classes?” I ask wanting to take his mind of his troubles.

“They are great. I find myself actually liking school.” I smile when I hear that because I loved going to school minus the social interactions.

“I am glad to hear that. Did you want to go anywhere in particular?”

“There is this really cool arcade I would like to go to. I don’t think they open until 11 though.” We had an hour to kill before the arcade opened. I keyed in the directions and went straight to the arcade. Stan had fallen asleep. He must be really tired. I just sat there scrolling through my phone.

I was on Facebook seeing what everyone is up to. I saw that I had a friend request. I clicked to see who it was. It was Eric Cartman. I cringe. Yeah, no, I don’t think so. I hit the delete button on his friend request. It was finally 11 but I almost didn’t have the heart to wake him. I looked over at him sleeping peacefully. He is so beautiful. I didn’t know a man could be this breathtaking. I look at him in my shorts and start blushing. His skin is touching the inside of my clothes.

“It’s rude to stare” Stan suddenly said making me jump.

“Jesus dude” I said putting my hand over my chest. “You scared the shit out of me.” Stan gives off a sleepy laugh.

“You call me dude, that’s hilarious. I didn’t know you had a mouth like that. Come let’s play some games.”

We walk into the arcade and we are the first people there. I have never been to an arcade like this. They had old school arcade games, new ones, pinball games, some games you would see at Dave and Busters. We tried playing everything. I got my ass handed to me on the DDR machine. I do not have very much rhythm. Sadly, that is the only talent I do not have. I know I succeeded; Stan didn’t frown not once time during our time there. It was a little after 2 when we left.

“Hey, I want to take you to this amazing take out place in my hometown” I tell him as my stomach rumbles.

“Cool” he said sitting down in the passenger seat. “You’re a lot of fun to hang with.”

“Same” I said as I pulled out of my parking space.

“Why do you want to be a teacher?”

“I like teaching people. I want school to be fun. I don’t want people to doubt the educational system. It can work it’s just based on how hard one applies themselves.”

“I would say you are full of shit but your right. I have been doing much better in my classes with the advice you gave me.”

I smile. Moments like this are what I want to see more of as a teacher. We play fight over the radio for a bit before we settle on some music.

“So are you an only child?” I ask.

“I am now” he said sadly. “My sister was killed by a drunk driver. Crazy thing is even after that my dad didn’t stop drinking.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. How long has it been?”

“I was in 7th grade, so about 7 years. My parents couldn’t handle the loss and end up taking it out on each other. By 9th grade they split up. I couldn’t wait to get away from them.” Stan folded his arms. “What about you?”

“I have a younger brother name Ike. He is pretty smart, started Princeton last year.”

“Holy shit, he must be a genius.”

“Close enough” I smirk. We have mindless chat about things we watch on tv among some other stuff. We actually have a lot in common and that kind of surprises me. We are getting close to my hometown. “What do you want to eat? I am going to call the order in so it will be ready when we get there.”

“Whatever you are getting, it’s not a big deal.” Okay then, I pull out my phone and place an order for two. A few minutes later I see the sign saying welcome to South Park. Driving back in here it feels like I never left.

I pull up in front of City Wok and pay for the food and drinks. Stan is thanking me for paying for the food. I told him it is okay. I want to do something nice for him and continue to see that dazzling smile he has, especially when it reaches his eyes.

I took us to Stark Pond to eat, plus I think Stan would enjoy the view. He did voicing his opinion right away.

“This is nice! Great area to run”

“Yup, that is what I did starting in high school. It’s a lot wider than it looks.”

“You seem really into fitness.”

I shrugged. “Kind of, you only get one body.”

“Good point” Stan took a bit of his food. His lips look so soft. They are not too full or too thin. Clyde had to be a fool to cheat on him with Craig. We look at the lake as we eat in silence. I wonder is he thinking about, maybe he is thinking about Clyde too.

“Do you ever think that you are destined to just deal with some fucked up shit for the rest of your life?” Stan asked out of nowhere.

“Yes” I agree. Stan looks at me.

“No one has ever agreed with me before. They usually say oh you are in control of your own destiny or make lemons into lemonade.” I laugh because of how he said it. He laughs with me. “I like it here. I didn’t like growing up in the city at all.”

“I have a love hate relationship for here.” Stan leans back against the tree.

“What don’t you like about it?”

“The people here can be nosy and narrow minded” I said slowly not sure if I wanted to say more.

“I can see that” replied Stan. “I wonder if my life would have been different if I grew up in a smaller town. Maybe my sister would still be alive; my parents would still be married.” He shrugged. “I don’t know; I’m just talking.” I think about what he said. I think his life would have been different.

“How do you know Craig?” I ask. He leans forward to look at me.

“We met at rehab” Stan said.

“Rehab” I repeat in shock.

Stan laughs. “It’s not what you think. I got sent there because my parents were worried about me smoking weed a lot. I mean my sister had just died. I had a good reason. Craig is a pill popper.”

“So he still does it?” I ask in disbelief.

“Pretty much, we have been friends ever since. I’ve known Kenny a lot longer.”

“I like Kenny, he seems very laid back.”

“He is. He’s my best friend. The only person I know who has had it harder than me. Somehow he never lets it show.”

“Why haven’t you ever dated Kenny?” I regret asking as soon as I said it. It is none of my business who he dates.

Stan laughs. “Kenny is cool but not my type at all. My type is someone who can accept me for who I am my faults and all.” There is the Stan I met earlier in the week. So strong and knows what he wants. He looks at me with such intense eyes. I blush and look away. “Why do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“You break eye contact with me? Makes me feel like I did something wrong”

“You didn’t do anything or you don’t do anything wrong” I said getting scared. “I don’t know how to explain it really.” I let out a nervous chuckle. “We should be getting back.” I stand up dusting off the back of my jeans.

“Thanks for today” Stan said as we talked to my car. 

“No big deal. I needed this too.” I was about to open my car door when I heard my name being called. Oh god no!

“Hey Kyle!” he called again. “I know you hear me” I turn around.

“Mr. Garrison, it’s great to see you” I don’t really mean it. He looks the same accept balder. Just shave your head already.

“I am surprised to see you here. You look good.”

“Thanks. I really need to get going. We can catch up the next time I am in town.”

“Which is never” Garrison contorted. “How is being a teacher going for you? Have those little fuckers driven you crazy yet? If not, they will.”

“Everything is fine”

“Who is cute boyfriend over here?” I start blushing.

“He is not my boyfriend”

“Real shame you guys look good together. I will see you when you come back to visit. I will hunt your little ass down if you don’t.” Mr. Garrison switched away. I unlocked my car and got in releasing a breath I didn’t know I was holding.

“You okay?” asked Stan.

“Yeah, I’m fine” I put the car in reverse. I want to forget that whole conversation happened. I don’t know why but I was not ready for Stan to know about me. Garrison just put me out there. Freaking small ass towns!

“Dude, you suck at lying” I smile.

“So you’re calling me dude now?”

“It’s catchy” shrugged Stan. “So you don’t want to talk about what happened there.”

“Not really” I muttered gripping the steering wheel.

“Let me be your teacher” said Stan catching me off guard.

“Huh”

“Let me be your teacher” he said calmly. “Are you ashamed to be gay?”

“No of course not”

“I’m not buying it. It’s okay if you are. No big deal.”

“I prefer to let the people I want to know, know in my own time.”

“Did you not want me to know?”

“No, it’s nothing like that. I am a teacher and I don’t want to provide too much information on my personal life.”

“It’s a little late for that don’t you think” Stan laughs and I glance at him before laughing myself. Feels like I have known Stan my whole life. The rest of the ride back is fun. I almost don’t want to let him go home. When we pull up I see a guy about Stan’s height with dark brown hair outside. Seeing as how Stan face darkens I could only assume this is Clyde.

He gets out of my car slamming the door. “What are you doing here?”

“You hung up me!” he exclaimed. “What do you expect me to do? I have been waiting here for hours. Who is this?” Clyde is pointing at me.

“He is not of your concern asshole.”

“Oh so I cheat on you one time and you have to go out and do the same thing. Well you got me. Now can we move forward from this?”

“Clyde, I can never trust you. You broke my trust. We have nothing now.” I almost feel bad for the guy and then I remember how broken up Stan was the previous night. Clyde is now crying and tugging on Stan’s shirt.

“Please give me another chance!” he begged. “I will never cheat on you. I promise.” I start to feel uncomfortable.

“I think I am going to get going” I announce taking a few steps backwards.

“Kyle, please don’t go” Stan said so sadly. Clyde sees this exchange and becomes angry. I can see it in his eyes. He pulls Stan in for a kiss but Stan pushes him away.

“What the fuck are you doing? I said I don’t want to be with you.”

“You don’t mean that. You’re just saying that so can keep fucking red over there”

“Excuse me” I said addressing Clyde. “I have never slept with Stan.”

“Could have fooled me” spat Clyde. “Stan wouldn’t stop talking about you.”

“Shut up!” yell Stan.

“You will be tossing him back to me when you really know how he is. Do you know he is on medications for depression? He is prone to anxiety attacks!” I can see Stan is mortified. Craig open the front door.

“What the fuck is going on out here?”

“Go back where you came from!” yelled Clyde. “You ruined my life.”

“Whatever” said Craig leaning in the doorway. “Don’t act like you didn’t want this.” I could see Stan holding his chest and his face going pale. I grab his free hand pulling him back towards my car. 

“Stan!” yelled Clyde. He didn’t notice Stan was gone until he was closing the car door. I got out there fast as hell. I could Stan struggling to breath.

“Take deep breaths” I instruct. I have no idea what I am talking about. I can only recommend what I have seen on TV. Stan follows the instructions; I see the redness in face slowly go away. He swallows hard.

“Thank you” he said. I didn’t say anything. I wanted him to calm down first. Stan dealing with depression did not come as a surprise to me. He has had to go through so much at such a young age. It could drive anyone crazy. It explains why he had a break down last night in my shower. I pull up to my apartment. I sent Token a text letting him know I would have company tonight. No way was I letting Stan go back to his place tonight.

We walk into the apartment and I can tell Token is not home yet. Stan was standing as if he didn’t know where to go.

“Do you need anything to drink?” I ask. He shook his head no. He follows me to my room. I sit my key on my dresser in front of my TV. Stan looks uncomfortable. I have yet to see that in him ever until this point. I grab his hand.

“Hey” I say softly looking at him. He is looking down at the moment. I grab his chin and made him look at me. “You got this dude.”

“Why are you so nice to me?” I was taken back.

“Why are you so nice to me?”

“Do you mind up I freshen up a bit” Music to my ears.

“I don’t mind at all. I haven’t washed your towel or washcloth yet. It’s still there.” I am not saying Stan is dirty. I just like clean people and clean things. I take off my shoes and put on some comfy clothes. I wonder if he thinks I am weird for having him here? I oddly trust him. I pull him out some clothes that I think he will fit, bottoms mostly.

Stan comes out of the bathroom. He looks like he feels a little better.

“I sat some clothes out for you. I hope you don’t mind.”

“What do I need the clothes for?” asked Stan.

“Stan, would you like to stay the night?” He blushes, causes me to blush too. “I don’t mean it like that. I just really don’t feel comfortable with you going back home tonight.”

He smiled. “In this short amount of time I have known you; you have done for me than anyone I have ever known.”

“Including Kenny” I joke. He laughs.

“Yeah that includes Kenny.” I grab my TV remote off my night stand and sit on the bed flipping through to see what is on. Shit as usual. I swear cable does this shit on purpose. All the good stuff comes on during the week. Soon as the weekend gets here nothing is on. I see Stan sitting on the loveseat.

“You can sit on my bed” Stan looks hesitation but comes over.

“Can we talk about the stuff Clyde said?” he asks once he sits down. He crosses his legs and faces me. I do the same to him.

“Only if you want to” Stan tilts his head and studies me.

“I was on depression medicine. They took me off my senior year of high school. Clyde was just saying that I still take them but I don’t. I still need to take my anxiety meds from time to time. Most of the time I am not in a situation where it will bother me but today…god I feel like a bitch for crying over Clyde.”

“You’re not a bitch. You’re a person with feelings.” I am quite for a moment before I ask the question I wanted to ask back at his place. “Why did Clyde say those things about me? He said you talked about me a lot?” Stan cheeks turned pink.

“He wanted to know why I was late the day I helped you. I told him what happened, plus you’re an awesome teacher so I talked about that. I was impressed that your tips actually worked.” He laughed. “I called him that day and told him I was running late. It was not like I stood him up.” I thought back to the day in the locker room when Stan stepped away to make a call. So he was spoken for but by a guy. “I wonder if he was feeling that way about you because he cheated and felt guilty.”

“He probably is. I mean he was acting a little crazy”

“He isn’t crazy.” Stan frowns. “I don’t know how to feel about him now. I know I don’t want to be with him. Thanks again for everything you have done.”

“Thanks for saving my ankle” I feel this tension that wasn’t there before. I stare at Stan as he slowly puts his hand on my right cheek. I lean into it sighing with my eyes closed. His hand is so warm, rough but soft. It also smells like my soap. I open my eyes in time to see Stan closing in for a kiss. I close my eyes and indulge.

Is this what ecstasy feels like? I feel so hazy as he continues to kiss me. Through his kiss I can feel all the emotions he was probably holding in today. None of them came off angry. I moan as he slides his tongue into my mouth. I guess that does something to him because he lays me back on the bed. 

Stan is between my legs and I know he can feel my dick just as I can feel his. I grind against him encouraging him to continue.

“Shit” he hissed. He sits up to take off his shirt. I take in his chest for the first time sexually. Everything about him is breathtaking. “You’re so beautiful” He slides his hands under my shirt making me whine a little. He leans back over and covers his mouth over mine. When I start to feel lightheaded he pulls back. I see him sucking on his fingers.

Holy shit, that’s hot. Stan removes his glossy fingers and sticks them between my legs. Why am I doing this? I shouldn’t be doing this? I feel the pressure of one finger entering me. Fuck it I decide giving in. His free hand plays with my nipples as he watches me react to what he is doing to me. 

He leans over and starts kissing me as he adds a second finger. This causes me to cry out. I am clawing at his back lightly. I slide my tongue in Stan’s mouth wanting him to feel just as wonderful as I do. He groans and bucks against me a little, turning me on even more. Our tongues fight for control which it seems like we are losing as I feel a little drool on the side of my mouth.

My eyes shoot open as I feel Stan hit my spot. “Omg” I moan. My dick is throbbing for release at this point. Stan sucks on my neck as he plays with my prostate. He has some serious ass skills. The light to hard strokes had me begging. “I’m going to come” I feel Stan pull his fingers out making me feel empty. He pulls off my sweats before removing his own.

I look at him taking in his very nice size dick. I sit up and start sucking on it. I want him to feel so good that he forgets everything that has hurt him. I lick from his balls to the head slowly wanting to tease him. I take the head into my month and start going to work. Our moans are mixed in together to the point where I feel like I can’t tell who is moaning. I pull back leaving as much drool on his dick as possible.

I am too horny to grab the lube. I lay back on my bed as Stan towers over me. He looks me in my eyes as he slowly slides in. I am pretty loose from all the foreplay. Stan still takes his time allowing my asshole to adjust to his size. I move beneath him letting him know I am ready to be fucked.

Stan starts stroking me continuing to watch me. I feel like he studying me at this point. “Fuck” I moan as he finds my spot. Stan smiles, he leans over and whispers in my ear.

“That’s what I want to hear.” Stan starts hitting my prostate from different angles trying to get the best reaction of me. 

“I can’t hold it anymore” I whine.

“Come with me” panted Stan picking up his stroke place. I start coming and I can tell Stan is right behind me by his moaning. I discovered a while back I can come from prostate stimulation alone. Makes me glad that Stan knows how to hit it right. He lays beside me looking at the ceiling. I am looking at the ceiling myself wonder what the fuck have I gotten myself into.


	6. Chapter 6

Stan left Sunday morning. Kenny came to pick him. I was sad to see him go. I kept thinking back to Token saying I talk about him like he’s a puppy. I am starting to agree with him. I didn’t see Token at all that Sunday, he was off doing god knows what.

I didn’t realize how much sexual tension I needed to release until after having sex with Stan. Somehow it felt like more than sex. I let him fuck me bareback for god’s sake. I should have had him strap up knowing his boyfriend slept with Craig. I don’t trust Craig for shit.

Stan and I haven’t really had a chance to talk about what happened that night. We ended up fucking another 2 times. I was sore as hell in the morning but it was worth it. I don’t know what I want to do. I know my career comes first. I know Stan will be discreet so I am not worried about that.

I walk into the classroom as usual Wendy is already there. 

“Hey there, you have a good weekend?”

“I had a great weekend” I grin. “I went back home for a bit.”

“That’s always good, visiting the folks.” I did not even see my parents. They would have been asking about Stan a lot worse than Mr. Garrison and I was not in the mood for that.

I get set up at my little desk. Soon as I sit down I check on my ankle. I had a tight ankle band on it to help keep it together. I was still careful with how I was walking. I need to ask Stan when I would be able to run again. I don’t want to lose my endurance. I sip my coffee that I picked up on the way to the classroom.

I don’t really notice anyone coming in the classroom until I see Stan. He sees me and I can tell he is trying to hide his smile. He sits closer to where my desk is which makes me feel good. The feeling quickly goes away when I see Craig. I am glad when he sits in his usual seat and tries not to bother Stan.

“Alright everyone” announces Wendy. “Week 3, let’s get started. We have a lot more material to cover this week. Expect a lot of homework, fair warning and no excuses to not get it done.”

Class went by quick. I was able to busy myself with prep work. I checked my email and accepted the meeting request for Wednesday after class with Wendy. Makes me feel like a real teacher with all these meetings. Wendy assigns the homework and ends class. My usual routine of gathering my items. I walked out of the classroom and I could see Stan on the side of the classroom arguing with Clyde. This guy is seriously becoming a stalker. Clyde made eye contact with me, I quickly looked forward and continued to my car. 

Right when I was about to take off Stan jumped in front of my car scaring me shitless. I put the car in park and get out slamming my door.

“What the hell!” I yell.

“Sorry, Mr. Broflovski” apologized Stan. Wow, he called me mister sounds sexy as hell coming from him. “I needed to give you some information because I think I may need a tutor.” He doesn’t need one so I decide to play along. “You don’t have your own office yet so I didn’t know where to go.” Stan handed me a paper. “Let me know when you can help me with the material.” He adjusted his backpack and started walking away.

I got back in my car and headed home since I couldn’t go to the track just yet. I wonder what did the paper say. I wanted to read it but decided to wait until I was safe inside the apartment with no witnesses. I am surprised to see Token sitting on the sofa surfing through the TV.

“Hey stranger” I greeted. Token grins at me. “What?”

“I came home Saturday night to grab a few things” said Token. He cleared his throat. “I kind of heard you guys…..” I have no idea how red my face is but I feel modified.

“Dude, I am so sorry” Token waived it off.

“No biggie, I do it to you all the time. Although it was weird as hell to hear two guys.” I continue to blush not knowing what else to say. I hear Token laugh. “Was it that guy again?”

“Yeah, actually it was”

“You must really like him. I haven’t seen you bring anyone here ever.” Very true, I don’t allow just anyone in my space. I mostly go to hotels when I hook up with people. I had only two boyfriends during college and neither worked out. Since Token and I moved here I have not brought anyone here except my brother.

“It’s going in that direction” I say thoughtfully.

“Of course it is now that you guys hooked up” said Token. “Don’t fall for him because of the good sex. You could be setting yourself up.” I walk to the fridge to get me some cold water.

“I’m not an idiot” I state annoyed. “It’s more than that. Enough about me. How is your job hunting going?”

“It’s alright.” He shrugged.

“Have you gotten any interviews?” I asked not believing everything is okay.

“I am getting passed over a lot because I am not using my parents.”

“This is why I told you to do the internships!”

“Yeah, yeah” Token said waving me off. I grabbed my glass and went to my room. I sat everything where I usual do and proceed to wash up for the evening. Once in my house clothes I got comfortable on my bed. I turned on the TV for white noise before grabbing the paper Stan handed me. I opened it and it was a letter.

Hi Kyle,

I wanted to let you know I had a great time this past weekend and I wanted to know if you wanted to do this again? Not just the sex but us actually going out. I feel normal when I am around you. You don’t treat me like I am retarded or something. You listen to me when I vent and your always supportive. Text me whenever 970-555-7121

Stan

I smiled knowing I can provide him a piece of mind. God he is so young though and a student. I mean he didn’t say we were dating. He is just asking to hang out. I grab my phone off my night stand and text Stan right away.

Kyle: Hey

Stan: Hey, I didn’t think you were going to text me

Kyle: I just waited until I got home

Stan: Cool, you taking care of that ankle

Kyle: Yes! When can I jog again?

Stan: You could start back now but I would prefer for you to wait until next week. You may want to go slow or you could reinjure yourself

Kyle: You will be there to help me right

Stan: Lol yeah I will be there

I spend my night texting Stan. He texted me even though he was in the middle of running. Makes me feel special that he stopped to text me. He did take a break when he had to shower. Other than that we were texting. He makes me feel young. I haven’t texted like this in ages. I go to sleep with a grin on my face.

 

It is Wednesday afternoon and I am traveling to Wendy office. I do not know how late the meeting will run. I grab a sandwich on the way there to keep my blood sugar levels even. I have been to her office a few times. It’s small but it does have a window. I knock on her door.

“Come in” she instructs. I open the door and I see her and Eric eating. I almost frowned but quickly recovered.

“I’m here for our meeting” I state.

“Of course, please sit” Wendy said licking her fingers. “I am sorry you have to see me eating this but my little one was wanting buffalo wings.”

Eric laughed. “I think the little one has my appetite. She is even craving donuts” Wendy and Eric laughed together. I smiled just to be polite not really caring.

“Eric, this is going to be a short meeting. I will meet you in your office when I done.” Eric stood up and kissed Wendy on the cheek. As he walks past me I can see him undressing me with his eyes. I focus myself on Wendy in front on me. I sit down in the opposite chair Eric had been sitting in pulling my sandwich.

“Lord what I would do for deli meat!” cried Wendy. “At least I can dig into this wings”

“You can’t eat deli meat?”

“Nope, it can contain bad bacteria and hurt the baby. I am assuming you do not have any children?”

“No, I do not.” Wendy smiled. 

“You are young enough so you will be fine waiting a bit longer. I called you here today because you have done an amazing job. I would like for you to take over teaching the classes following midterms.”

“You think I am ready for that?”

“I know you are ready. You are the most organized intern I have ever seen. You prepared for this class months in advance even though you had finals of your own. It’s why I choose you. You truly have the makings of becoming an excellent professor.”

I couldn’t help but beam. All those years of hard work, studying, late hours, not being able to spend as much time as I wanted with family and friends. It has gotten me here. I bite into my sandwich as I see Wendy going back to eat her wings.

“Thank you, I worked really hard to get here”

“I know you did. You can keep my lesson plans and use those or create your own. I almost want you to create your own. I want to see what it is you will do with that brilliant mind of yours.” I start blushing, she is killing me with these compliments. We both finish our meals and leave to go our separate ways.

Instead of going to my car I walk to the track. I just wanted to see Stan even if it is for just a few minutes. The sun is still high in the sky, I loosen my tie a bit as I get closer to the track. I walk through the opening of the fence and stand on off to the side.

I can Stan in the distant running. He has bright colors on today. Some kind of aqua or blue tee shirt and light gray bottoms. As he gets closer I can tell he must have just recently increased his speed. He is just starting to sweat. He stops when he sees me and runs over.

“What are you doing here?” he asks.

“I just wanted to see you for a moment” I admit. He grins.

“Well let me get back to it. Don’t want to lose the burn or raise any red flags.” He winks before heading back to the track. I know what he means and make me way to my car.


	7. Chapter 7

Time is flying. The class just taken their midterm today. I am getting nervous about jumping head first into running the class for the remaining 6 weeks. Wendy wants me to grade the midterms so that is what I will spend my Friday evening doing.

Stan and I have been seeing each other on the weekends. The only time I see him during the week is during class and after when we run the track. He was nice enough to slow down his pace so we could stay together. I really like him a lot. I am thinking about making things official. I don’t want to take that risk just yet.

I am sitting at the desk in my room grading the papers. Stan is currently on my bed watching reruns of Terrance and Phillip. I find myself laughing as I am trying to grade the papers. Soon enough I am done with them. I lean back in my chair exhausted.

“You finished?” asked Stan.

“Yes, finally” I reply turning my chair to face him.

“How did I do?”

“You did fine but you will have to wait to see your grade like everyone else” Stan booed me causing me to laugh. I get up and lay down in my bed ready to go to sleep.

“You want to go anywhere tomorrow?”

“Not really” I said talking into my pillow. After too much silence I look over at Stan. He is looking at the TV but I can tell something is bothering him. “What’s wrong?”

“I kind of wanted to do something tomorrow. I know we cannot be seen out in public together but I want to have some fun.” I think for a moment.

“We can” I say. “We can go far away where no one knows us.”

“Dude, you would do that for me?”

I sit up now. “Yeah I would do that for you. Besides I want us to do normal couple stuff too.”

Stan smiles. “Normal couple stuff”

I blush when I realized what I said. “You know what I mean.” He is still smiling and nodes. I am waiting for him to ask if we are official but that does not happen. Instead he is asking where are we going. I am disappointed. Why should I be disappointed, I don’t even know where I stand with this. Who am I kidding. I want him to be my boyfriend. At this point we are doing everything without the title.

“Hey, you listening?”

“What was that?” I ask. He actually picked a nice place away from here, about a 4-hour drive. We decided to leave early tomorrow morning. Stan booked our room and planned the day. He was like a happy child. He couldn’t go to sleep that night he was so excited.

We woke up early and packed everything we would need for one night. I actually let Stan make the drive. I wasn’t up for driving. I feel asleep in the car at some point. Stan woke me up when were outside the hotel resort. There is a lot of families and kids. This resort had an adult pool which I am extremely happy about. Stan takes my hand as we get to the counter. 

“I have a reservation.” The guy behind the counter started typing.

“Last name”

“Marsh”

“I can see that you paid online in advance, would you like a receipt?”

“I’m good, thanks.” The guy hands us two key cards and explains the complimentary breakfast they have in the morning. We are on the 5th floor. We stand on the elevator still hand in hand. On the inside my inner teenage self is screaming that always wanted a boyfriend I actually liked to do this with.

I see Stan lead the way all the way down the hall.

“I got us a corner room” he smiled using his key card. We walked into the room and I am blown away. He didn’t just get a room, it looks like a suit. To the left there is an L shape window from ceiling to the floor the window is completely open, it does have blinds for use. To the right is a small kitchen and a dining table. Beyond the dining table is what I assume is the bedroom to the right. I go into the bedroom and spot the king side bed in the middle of the room. There is a bedside table on each side and a huge TV on the wall. I go to check out the bathroom that is amazing too. It has a lot of mirrors, stand up shower with clear doors and a jacuzzi tub.

“Stan! How much did this cost you?”

“Don’t worry about it” said Stan sitting down his bag. Of course I would worry about. I know he works at the Tattoo shop with Kenny, the shop can’t possibly pay that much, can it? “Let’s go to the restaurant in the hotel. I heard their food is awesome.”

“Better be” I said. “Most hotel restaurants charge and arm and leg for a meal.” 

“I will be paying for everything” stated Stan. 

“Stan, are you sure?”

“Very”

We get back on the elevator to go down to the restaurant. Stan asks for a table by the window. It overlooks the outdoor pool. I wish we could stay longer. I am trying to think of everything we can do in 24 hours.

“How do you feel?” asked Stan.

“I feel fine”

“I mean about us being out in the open” he chuckles.

“It’s nice” I smile. Stan reaches across the table and holds my hand. My grin gets bigger. God I feel so stupid for being this happy but I am. Lunch was amazing. The servings were so big we are taking left overs to our room. I decided to indulge and get a burger and fries. Stan ordered a steak with a side of mash potatoes.

We walk back to the room holding hands. The magic of holding hands has not worn off yet. We get settled in a bit more. Stan is now looking over things for us to do.

“Hey, you want to go to the amusement park?”

“Hell yeah dude” I said. Soon after we agreed we went to the park which is in walking distance of the hotel. I got to burn off lunch. Stan got us all day passes and fast lane. The fast lane was worth every price. We rode every single rollercoaster in the park. I laughed so hard on every single ride I thought I was going to lose my voice. We didn’t leave until after nine that evening. The sun was down and the wind was cool. I actually decided for us to go to the pool.

We go to our room and change clothes. I can feel myself becoming tired but at the same time this is the perfect date. Is this a date? 

Stan and I get into the adult hot tub glad that no one else is in there. There is a couple in the bigger swimming pool having themselves a splash fight. I turn my attention to Stan. He is smirking at me. I start blushing.

“Why are you blushing?” he asked.

“I don’t know” I reply shyly. “You’re looking at me.” Stan leaned in for a kiss and I happily gave it to him. We kissed for a minute before I pulled back. He is getting me all worked up.

“You running”

“No” I lied. 

I look over to the main pool to see if the couple is still over there and they are. I turn back around and smile shyly at Stan.

“Aren’t you glad we did this?” he asked.

“Yes I am” I said nodded.

“Come here” Stan said pulling me in front of him. My back is facing him and he forces me to lean back. “I want you to relax. Summer class is almost over.”

“On Monday I will began taking control over the class. I’m nervous but ecstatic none the less.”

“Dude, that’s so awesome. How come you didn’t tell me?”

“I am telling you now. Besides yet again I wanted you to be surprised with everyone else. I doubt the class will really care. They are probably just ready for this to be over with.”

“Spoken from the mind of a true student” replied Stan. I settled back into Stan’s chest. Sleep was trying to overtake me. I was fighting it by trying to make light chit chat but it was no longer working. I dozed off at some point. I woke up for a moment with Stan carrying me but my eyes felt so heavy. I closed them back. When I opened them again Stan was bathing me in the huge tube.

“Dude” I said groggily. 

“Don’t worry” Stan said cutting me off. “I know you are really tired and you would want to be clean for bed. I didn’t want to wake you.” I look up at this man who entered my life and in a short period of time I can’t imagine my life without him. I am starting to fall in love with Stan.

Once he is done bathing me he wraps me in a towel like I am a baby and carries me to the bed. He lotions my whole body from head to toe. He tucks me in under the covers before I hear him walk off to what I can assume is his own shower. I close my off going back to sleep as if I never woke up.

I end up dreaming that Stan and I get a house together. I can’t tell wither we are married or not. I am in the kitchen cooking and Stan was at the kitchen table. We are talking about something I can’t remember. The feeling I have in this dream is we are both truly happy. In the dream he comes over to me and starts kissing me. I stop him after a while complaining I could burn the food. I feel myself starting to wake up but I want to stay in this dream that is so perfect.

I wake up and look around the room. Stan had left the TV on so it is not completely dark in the room. I look at the clock on the nightstand and it’s after 4. I get up to go to the bathroom. The air in here is very cold. I wash my hands and quickly rush to get back under the covers.

I look at Stan sleeping, his hair is a little wild as if he was tossing and turning a lot. I smile as I remember what he did for me tonight. I lift the blankets to see that he is wearing boxers. I can work around that. I slide under the covers getting close to the thing I want to devour.

I can smell the lotion he used after the shower on his skin. I pull his member out rubbing it against my nose smelling it some more. I go in for the kill taking as much of him into my mouth as I could suck hard. I can hear Stan beginning to stir in his sleep. I continue with the work in front me. Soon I can hear Stan moaning. My body starts to react to his voice.

I see Stan sit up a tiny bit moving the covers to look down at me. I look into his eyes sucking harder. He lays back down onto his pillow placing his hand in my hair. I am glad he does this. His hand lets me know what he likes.

“Oh Kye” he moans gripping my hair. “I’m going to- Stan doesn’t get the words out as his body begins to jerk before I get to taste my reward. I greedily swallow every drop. I come up and lay my head on his chest as he still breathing pretty hard.

“Dude” he finally says. He doesn’t say anything after that. I look up at him.

“What”

“Will you be my boyfriend?” I sit up and look at him. He is already looking at me with serious eyes.

“Are you for real? I ask.

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t mean it”

“So you are okay with us not being out in the open?”

“Honestly, no I’m not. I really want to be with you so I am willing to deal with it. I can’t risk any other man coming in and sweeping you off your feet.” I don’t know what to say. I know I am blushing but he can’t see it in this lighting. “I am starting to care about you a lot. I want to be with you.” He looks down looking nervous now.

“I feel the same way. I am just scared for my career.”

“I haven’t been obvious at all. I didn’t even tell Clyde that you were a teacher. I called you by name so he would purposely think you are a student. I haven’t even told Kenny and I tell him everything.”

I nod in agreement. He has done nothing to bring attention to us. He acts as he always has except he is not as friendly out in public as he had been in the beginning. I am glad because it would be hard to ignore him at this point.

Stan kisses me in a way that makes me feel like that this is way of finalizing things. My heart swells with so much love for him. I lay back down on his chest and snuggle. I try to think of what can I do to be with him and my career intact.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Guest who left me Kudos!

I get to school early ready to prep for my first day taking over the class. I also have the midterms to pass back as well. I have my coffee in my hand ready to dive in. I am stopped by Eric before I even get to the classroom.

“I am going to need you to come with me” he stated seriously.

“Okay” I reply. “Is everything alright?”

“Maybe, maybe not.” He is talking in code and I don’t like that. I get to his office and sit down in the chair in front of his desk.

“Why did you do it?” he asks sitting down.

“Do what?” I ask. “I have no idea what you are talking about?”

“Sleeping with a student” said Eric causing the color to drain from my face. He tilts his head. “I haven’t reported this as of yet.” I am trying to remain clam but it is getting harder by the moment. “I have some pretty hard evidence against you Kyle.” I blink back my tears. “We may be able to work something out.”

“Work something out?” I ask still in shock. I can’t believe this is even happening. Stan and I have not even been dating officially even a week yet. I now recover from my shock realizing I was not dating him most of the time. “I am not dating my student.”

“Oh really” said Eric.

“Yes” He tosses some color glossy photos of me and Stan jogging side by side on the track. “I am working out. This is not a relationship.” I cross my arms mad that someone may be stalking us. Eric tosses a photo of Stan and I holding hands at the hotel restaurant. Someone followed us?

“I have more but trust me, you do not want to see those.” I see this glimmer in Eric’s eyes, like pure evil. “Now I can forget this but you will need to do some things first.” I do not like where this is going at all. “You would need to leave Stan alone. I mean that is a no brainer. You can’t have any contact with him, in school and outside of school. Secondly I would like for you to see me and treat me like a person.”

“You want to blackmail me!” I exclaim.

“I wouldn’t call it that” replied Eric. “I mean this is stuff you should be doing anyway.”

“You are my bosses husband. We should not be friends. I am not even friends with her, she’s my superior.”

“I know this is a big pill to swallow, I get it” smiled Eric. “I would hate to see you throw everything away for this Stan guy.” I don’t know what to do or say.

“I must get to class” I say standing up. “I understand everything you are saying.”

“Do you really” said Eric sitting forward. He slides a large envelope across the desk. “Open that when you get home.” I grab my items and hightail it out of there. I can’t think about anything else at the moment. I start to feel sick. By time I get to the classroom I am shaking.

“Kyle, what’s wrong?” asked Wendy seeing how shaken I am. 

“I don’t feel good” I state before vomiting on the floor. I did not know I was going to throw up. I can hear the others students coming into the classroom and looking to see what is going on. Wendy is yelling for someone to grab some napkins. “I need to get out of here”

“I don’t think you should be driving”

“I don’t care!” I yell completely losing it. I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the classroom not even checking to see if I have vomit on my face. I could see Stan completely worried out of the corner of my eye. I was crying before I even got to my car. I feel like a complete bitch for crying but I completed 8 years, 8 long hard ass years of school to get here. I speed all the way home not even bothering to answer my ringing phone.

I go straight to my bathroom once I am home to get myself cleaned up. I pop some Advil and get in the bed. I just can’t right now. I don’t know what to do. I close my eyes and try to go to sleep but I can’t. I toss the covers back running to the kitchen and grabbing Token’s patron. I pour some in a glass tossing back 5 shots ignoring the burn before going back to my room. I get back into my bed and I feel the alcohol kicking in and I get sleepy. Finally, I think as sleep overtakes me.

 

I don’t know how long I was sleep. I wake up trying to remember where I am. Oh yeah I am being blackmailed and I made a fool of myself in front of my whole class. I can still taste the alcohol on my breath, yuck. I sit up to go to the bathroom and I jump when I see Stan sitting on the loveseat.

“Jesus, you scared the hell out of me! How did you get in here?”

Stan looks up at me.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked. I rub my head very annoyed and done with the day. I notice then that he holding the note that Eric had given me earlier that day.

“What does that note say?” I ask walking into my bathroom. I start brushing teeth and looking in the mirror as Stan appears in the doorway.

“He wants you to meet him at a hotel later this week” Stan said disgusted. “We can’t let him get away with this?”

I shake my head. “I should have never started this relationship with you.”

Stan looks as if I just pulled his heart right out of chest with my bear hands. “You regret being in a relationship with me?”

I sigh. “Not the relationship. I mean just the timing.”

“You can’t do this!” exclaimed Stan. “I won’t let you, I can’t” I take a deep breath because I don’t need Stan having an episode or whatever. I rinse my mouth out and turn to face him. He pulls me closer to him. “You know you’re my heart right.” I just stare at him as he grabs my hand. “Seeing you like that today in class. I just knew something was wrong. You have been looking so forward to this. Like why would Eric do this to you?”

“We had a one night stand some months ago before I got hired at the school” I explained. “I didn’t know he worked there. I didn’t even know his fucking name.” I hang my head down in shame. “He said I was the best he ever had or whatever. Ever since he found out I work there he has been acting a little scary but I thought if I ignored him he would stop.”

Stan pinches the bridge of his nose. “He’s married to Wendy? I just can’t.” Stan went and sat back down on the loveseat. I followed him and sat down.

“I had finished school a little early. I wanted to celebrate and thought hey why the hell not. He approached me at the bar and seemed nice, no wedding band on his hand. I didn’t think it would lead to this.” I felt so stupid.

“You don’t have to explain that” said Stan. “I just….I just don’t want you to do this. It’s not worth it. I love you, I can’t stand seeing this being done to you, to us.” I stared at Stan and saw so much raw emotion.

“I love you too” I said softly. I kissed him with everything in me. Despite everything that has happened to me Stan is a big important part of my life and I was not ready to let that go.

“Hey, do you mind taking me home? I want to grab a few things to stay the night. I will drive, you don’t need to be driving.”

“Ditto” I said putting on my sneakers. I would change my house clothes when I got back. Stan grabbed my hand as we walked out of the apartment. Once in the car and in motion he started to talk some more about Eric.

“I never liked that guy by the way” he said.

“Eric”

“Yeah, the way he looked at you. Like you were his property. I wanted to beat the shit out of him when I first saw him but I didn’t have a reason. Now I do.” I panicked.

“You won’t really do that will you?”

“Of course not” he replies. “He is a dean. I am not an idiot.” I looked at Stan as he looked deep into thought. I have no idea how to handle this. I know I do not want to sleep with Eric. Even if I was still single I would not want to do this, maybe. I won’t tell Stan that though. We pull up in front of the duplex. He is begging me to come in with him. I didn’t want to get out of the car in my comfy clothes but I decided to accompany him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We should not be surprised that Eric is trying to blackmail Kyle. Come on now, it's Cartman!


	9. Chapter 9

We walk into the living room and I see Kenny sitting down drinking a beer. He stands up when he sees us.

“Hey I didn’t expect you to be home so soon”

“Yeah” said Stan rubbing the back of his head messing up his hair in the process. ‘Some shit went down today at school.”

“That sucks”

“You have no idea”

“Hi Kyle”

“Hey Kenny”

“I am going to go grab some stuff and stay at Kyle’s.”

“Um okay” said Kenny. I could sense his nerviness. When Stan went upstairs I asked him about it.

“Everything okay Kenny?”

“I didn’t want to say anything but Clyde is here.” My eyes got wide. “Don’t worry he is in Craig’s room. I don’t think anything will come it.”

“What the hell is he doing here? He has been begging Stan to take him back and he’s up there with Craig?”

Kenny held his hands up in surrender. “Hey Craig is just another roommate to help contribute to bills. As far as him being cool with me, fuck Craig. I was done with him soon as he slept with Clyde.” I shake my head as I shift from foot to foot.

“Hey” said Kenny. “Thanks for giving Stan a chance. He loves you, you know.” I start blushing.

“I know, he told me.” Kenny nodded.

“I don’t think I ever seen him this happy. Granted you’re like his second boyfriend but Clyde didn’t make him smile the way you do.”

“Thanks Kenny. I really needed to hear that.”

“Yeah, so what happened at school today?”

“I will leave Stan to tell you that” I reply. “I did get really sick and had to leave early today.”

“You look a little off for sure” said Kenny before taking a drink from his beer.

“I don’t think I look that bad!”

“You’re rocking sweatpants”

“Hey hey, these are my house clothes” I defended. “You wouldn’t know anything about that.”

“And nope” laughed Kenny. Our conversation was cut short by loud crash. “Shit!” Kenny and I ran up the stairs.

“You fucker!” Stan said punching Clyde in the face. Craig is trying to pull Stan off of Clyde. I watch in horror as Stan fist connects to Clyde face again.

“Stan stop!” yells Kenny joining Craig in pulling him back. Stan is not letting go of Clyde shirt. He is stretching the collar out because he won’t let go.

“He did this!” Stan yelled. “Everything is his god damn fault!” Stan was calm a minute ago, that alone tells me his reason is justified without him having to explain to me. I look at Clyde.

“What did you do?” I asked him. I honestly didn’t expect him to answer but he did.

“I am doing what I have to” he said with a swollen lip. “I love Stan. I will do anything to get him back.”

“Shut the fuck up” Stan bellowed. “You and Eric deserve to be together in hell!”

“Eric” I snapped. Now he has my full attention. “You were the one who told him about Stan?

“I’m not that bad of a guy” Clyde said rolling his eyes and standing up. “Eric already had a feeling you two were fucking. He just didn’t have any proof. Thank god you guys decided to come out of your bat cave. If not for that I wouldn’t have been able to get anything.”

Before I could even think I was punching the shit out of Clyde. “You fucking coward! Do you have any idea what you have done?” I continue hitting him until I feel some hands trying to pull me off of him. I start kicking my feet at him kicking once in the chest and the other on the side of his head.

“You knew about this?” I heard Kenny say.

“I gave him the idea” said Craig. “I didn’t think it would work so well.”

“Get your stuff and get the fuck out now!” Kenny demanded.

“You can’t kick me out” said Craig. “I have rights!”

“My name and Stan name is on the lease. You don’t have rights to shit. Now get out before I call the cops on your sorry ass.” I realized Stan had me in a bear hug. 

“Kye, you calm now?”

“Kye? You give this fucker a nickname!” exclaimed Clyde. 

“Clyde, shut the fuck up and help me get my shit” said Craig. Clyde starts to help Craig gather his stuff.

“Yeah I’m good” I reply. Soon as Stan lets me go I kick Craig in the balls. Craig falls to the floor screaming. Clyde tries to move in on me but I punch the shit out of him hurting my hand in the process. Clyde falls to the floor and I kick the shit out of him before Stan pulls me away.

“Kenny, grab my shit for me. We have to get out of here now!”

“Way ahead of you” said Kenny appearing in the doorway with two bags. “I will take care of things here.”

“I will sue you!” screamed Clyde as Stan and I walked towards the stairs.

“You’re not suing shit” I heard Kenny growl.

Stan put his bags in the back of my car and got in. I was sitting there just thinking about everything that happened. Did Stan transfer his shitty life into my life. This is ridiculous. I don’t say anything as we drive back to the apartment. Once inside the apartment I look at my hand. It’s a little swollen but not too bad.

“How did you know?” I asked Stan.

“I overheard him talking to Craig” he said getting some ice from the fridge for my hand. “I heard voices on the other side of the door. Craig is always fucking someone so I didn’t really care until I heard your name mentioned. There is no reason for your name to come out of Craig’s mouth. Although you teach with Mrs. Testaburger he doesn’t give a shit about that class. Next thing I know Clyde started saying how he was approached by Eric on Facebook asking about you? He thought Eric was crazy until he mentioned you. They made a deal. Clyde could get me back and Eric could get you.”

I sit down on the sofa in the living room. I put my face in my hands trying to wrap my mind around all of this. Stan sits down beside me and places the ice bag on my right hand. We are just sitting in silence for the moment. I hear the keys in the door and see Token come through the door.

“Hey guys, what’s going on? Kyle, what the fuck happened to your hand?”

“I had to handle some serious shit” I said trying to joke but fell flat. Token sat his keys down in the kitchen and walked over to see my hand closer. He took notice of Stan’s face.

“The hell is going on?” Stan looked at me for approval. I gave him a small nod.

“My ex pretty much threw Kyle under the bus with one of the dean’s at school.”

“Aw shit” said Token. “You guys just started dating?”

“That’s what I said!” I replied agreeing with Token. “Eric is fucking evil and I don’t even know what to say about Clyde” I crossed my legs and leaned back into the sofa. 

“You will figure it out” encouraged Token. “You just need some time to figure things out.”

“I really don’t have time.” I state. “That is the main problem.” I end up calling out for the rest of the week. I also don’t meet up with Eric on Friday. I stayed home and cried and Stan stayed with me. He went to class for the rest of the week and his job but other than that he was here by my side. By the time Monday arrives I am wondering if I should be looking for a new job at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When writing this I actually did not plan this fight scene or for Clyde to have anything to do with the blackmail. Sadly seeming the path he is on in this story it fits. Side note, I love how Kenny is in this story. Strong and very vocal but still friendly Kenny :-)


	10. Chapter 10

I put my big boy pants on walked into school with my head held high. I did my usual morning routine and got set up in class. I beat Wendy there this morning, I am surprised.

I get set up before a few students arrive. Wendy walks through the door and walks straight over to me.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“Yes, I am much better. Did everything go fine last week?” I sit down the midterms I never got to hand back last week.

“Yes, I am sure you don’t mind that I went with my lesson plan.” 

I laughed. “No I don’t mind”

“Come outside with me for a bit” said Wendy. I followed outside of the classroom and we stood a few feet away from the door.

“Kyle, you will not be able to assist me today and going forward.” I have no emotions at this time. I am all cried out. “There is an investigation on you regarding a student. The school council wants to meet us in 30 minutes.”

“30 minutes! What about class?”

“I will be cancelling class for today” explained Wendy.

“Why didn’t they tell me sooner?”

“You weren’t here. Plus, they didn’t want you to be able to plan ahead.” I shake my head. “I am going to this interview as well so don’t worry.”

“I am not worried” I replied walking back towards the classroom. “I’m annoyed.” Wendy assigned the class some chapters to read. I didn’t see Stan come into class. I don’t see Craig either not that I wanted to deal with his shit anyway.

I follow Wendy to the conference room on the other side of campus. I wanted to text Stan but didn’t want to raise any further suspicions. I can spot some older gentlemen and 1 women sitting in chairs at the end of a big oval table. I sit down and so does Wendy next to her husband.

I get mad as soon as I lay eyes on Eric. I try not to let it show on my face. He is sitting there looking as smug as ever, fucking asshole.

“Afternoon Kyle” speaks the women. “Thank you for meeting us under such short circumstances. I am Melissa Flower, joining us as well is David Young, and Edward Nelson. As you know we take student teacher relationships very serious.” I nod.

“How do you know Stanley Marsh?” asked the shorter man known as David.

“He is in my Nutrition 101 class” I reply.

“Have ever seen Mr. Marsh outside of the classroom?”

“Yes” I see Wendy look disappointed when I say this.

“Where did you see him outside of school?”

“I run every evening after class. I have seen him there. About two weeks ago we went to a resort.” I only told them about the resort because I know Eric provided them with pictures. No need in making this any worse.

“So you went to the resort with Mr. Marsh before he resigned from the university?”

“Yes” I say unsure if I should be answering this question. Stan resigned? I can’t believe it. I guess the shock read on my face but I could tell Eric didn’t know about this either.

“I am assuming you did not know he resigned from school” said David.

“No I did not know” I state.

“Wendy, were you aware of anything going on with Mr.Marsh and Kyle?” asked Edward.

“No” replied Wendy. “The only thing I saw from Kyle is he is a wonderful teacher. I even had him taking over the class structure for the reminder of the summer semester.” I saw Eric give her the side eye.

“Kyle” said Melissa. “We appreciate you telling us the truth. It appears as if you did nothing wrong prior to 2 weeks ago. Since Mr. Marsh is no longer a student here we do not see the threat. We must advise that you do not see any students outside of school grounds. You have a lot of potential. We do not want to see you here again.”

“This is bullshit” cried Eric. Wendy looked at him surprised that he spoke.

“Mr. Cartman, this is our decision. We only have you here since you provided information, documentation and you are a dean.”

“So it’s okay for us to fuck our students and keep our jobs?”

“Mr. Marsh is no longer a student.” I could see Eric fighting to think of something else to say.

“Eric, let it go” said Wendy placing a sympathy hand on his arm. “You know Kyle is a good person and deserves to be here.”

“No he doesn’t” said Eric standing up. 

“Am I late?” a voice from behind me asked. I turned around and saw a fair skin guy with blonde hair slicked down.

“Leopold, can we help you?” asked David.

“Yes” he replied.

“Butters, what the fuck do you think you are doing?” asked Eric.

“What I should have done a long time ago. Eric Cartman has been blackmailing me. He said I tried to sleep with a female student but I never did. I have him tape admitting this.”

“You asshole” said Eric as Wendy stared on in shock. Butters started to play the tape. You could hear them clearly.

“I didn’t do anything wrong” cried Butters.

“No one will believe you. We talked about this. All you have to do is take care of me whenever I ask you to.”

“What do you mean” asked Butters.

“You know what I mean” snapped Eric. “Now suck my dick you dirty slut.” You could hear moaning on the tape begin and Butters turned it off.

“I don’t think you want to hear the rest” Butters said. I could see Eric face getting really red. Wendy had her hand over her mouth.

“This is fake!” he cried. “He put my voice together from other sentences.”

“I knew you would say that” said Butters reaching into his briefcase. “I have pictures too.” He passed the pictures to Melissa first. Her face said Eric was busted as she turns red. She passes them down after only seeing a few.

“Wendy, sweetie” Eric begged. “Don’t believe him okay.” He put his hand on Wendy’s shoulder.

“Get your fucking hands off me!” she said. She stood up and look down at her now showing belly. I stood up as well.

“Thank you, do you need anything further from me?”

“No, you are free to go” said David.

“Come on Wendy” I say softly. “I can help-

Wendy slapped the fire out of Eric. She grabbed her briefcase and walked towards the exit.

“Where you do think you are going, Eric?” snapped Melissa. “This is serious, have a seat.”

Wendy looked shocked as I walked her to her office. She sat down in her chair once inside and put her face in her hands.

“I’m sorry” I said not knowing what else to say. Wendy looked up. She grabbed the picture frame of her and Eric and threw it again the wall shattering the frame. “I will take my leave now.” I quickly got out of there. I walked quickly to my car and pulled out my phone, I dialed Stan once inside.

“Hey Kye” said Stan. I could tell he was smiling.

“Dude you dropped out of school?”

“Not dropped out. I just won’t be going to that school anymore. I couldn’t let everything go to shit because Eric.” 

“Well they pulled me into a surprise interview today regarding our relationship”

“Omg, dude what happened?”

“It happened as soon as I got to the school. There sad part Eric is now the one under fire.”

“What?”

“Yeah there is a professor there by the name of Leopold Scotch and he said that Eric was blackmailing him. He got him on a voice recorder and pictures. Wendy is taking this pretty hard.”

“How does Wendy know?”

“Dude she was there in the room. They were asking her questions about us.”

“Who is they?”

“The Council people for the university. Had you not resigned I honestly don’t know what would have happen. Where are you?”

“I am at work. Since I am not in school at the moment I am working more hours.”

“Smart” I respond. “I miss you.” Stan chuckles.

“I miss you too. We can catch up later. Did you want me to swing by after work?”

“Yes please” I smile.


	11. Chapter 11

“Come in” I instructed from my office. I see Stan walk through the door. “Hey”

“Looks like you are having a good day.”

“I am. I have the activities planned for spring break. Some of the kids will have to be here because their parents couldn’t take off.” It’s been 3 years since the accident at the college. I tried moving forward but the rumors started flying around the campus thanks to Craig and Clyde. I finished up the summer semester and moved on. I love my new job! I work at the Mackey Learning Center. It is open all year around. During the summer it is more like a day camp for students. I oversee the activities.

“I found a realtor so that we can start looking for a home. Her name is Bebe Stevens. She seems to know the area very well where we are looking.”

“Great! I was having a hard time finding anyone that I really liked.”

Stan sat down in front of my desk. “You are just being hard on them. Are you ready to head home?”

“Yup, let me just grab my things.” I clock out on my computer and lock it. I grab my jacket and follow Stan out my office locking the door behind us. We walk hand in hand as we head to the truck. Stan brought himself a pickup truck 2 years ago. Sometimes he will drop me off from work and pick me up. I don’t mind since I hate driving.

We pull up to the apartment and head inside. The apartment is less lively since Token moved out. He finally got a job and became an adult with the rest of us. Kenny has filled in the void pretty well.

“Hey guys” said Kenny eating a bowl of ramen.

“I thought you had an appointment today?” asked Stan.

“They cancelled on me.” Kenny has become a sought after tattoo artist at his shop. He works by appointments only.

“I’m sorry to hear that” I chimed in. “How is looking for a place going for you?”

“It’s going” said Kenny leaning back in the sofa. “I think I found a place close to the shop. I am talking within walking distant. It will help me save a ton on gas.”

“Sounds like the right spot to me. Is there something you don’t like about it?”

Kenny looked at me. “No not really, I guess I am just nervous about actually being by myself.”

Stan stood over Kenny and rustled his hair. “We’ll always be around dude. We finally found a realtor we like so we are about to start looking for a house.”

“Even more reason I need to hurry up and find a place.”

“Finding the perfect house takes time” I said. “I promise you, we will let you know when we find the house we like and when we will be moving out. I am hoping we can make it until the lease is up.”

“We could just let Kenny stay here until the lease is up” suggested Stan.

“That’s a great idea!” I exclaimed. “Now we don’t have to rush to find the perfect house.” I am grinning from ear to ear. “I’ll be right back. I am going to get in my house clothes.” I get to the room ready to close the door when Stan stopped me. He came into the room and closed the door. He looked a little serious. “What’s wrong?”

“I know I shouldn’t care but I found out Craig has HIV.” My face drops thinking of Stan. “I’m fine if that is what you are worried about. Clyde is as well for now. He will have to continue to get tested.” I take in a deep breath to calm myself down.

“You scared the shit out of me” 

“I know” said Stan looking sympathetic.

“God you’re so cute” I said before kissing him. I break the kiss to go to my draw and get my house clothes out. I feel Stan’s hand over mine.

“Kye, I want you to fuck me” This stops me dead in my tracks. I have been the bottom. It doesn’t bother me because I really enjoy it, being on top for me means putting a lot more of myself into my partner, no pun intended. The last time I was a top was earlier in college with the first college boyfriend I had. He chuckles. “Don’t be afraid.”

“I am. I haven’t been a top in years. Like why now?”

“Why not?” asked Stan taking off his shirt. I spotted a tattoo over his chest. What the hell…I read it and it say’s Kyle’s heart over his left chest. I can feel tears in the corner of my eyes. “Do you like it? Kenny did it for me last night at work.” Stan kissed me deeply. “I love you and I wanted you to know that you have my heart forever. We are connected.”

“You sure you didn’t do this to butter me up” I joke.

“Nope” replied Stan. “I have also been wearing a plug to help stretch me out. I am totally committed to you fucking the shit out of me.” I jump on Stan wrapping my legs around his waist kissing the hell out of him. Stan walks over to the bed and lays me down. He grabs the lube out of the draw. He smiles down at me before lying on his back. “I’m going to make you work for it.”

I smirk as I pull off his jeans. I take off all of my clothes. I start stroking myself as I get on my knees on the bed. I decide to give Stan some oral pleasure before working my way around. I want him to be completely relaxed. He has never been a bottom. Stan is laying on the bed looking up at me in anticipation. I put some lube on my finger as I am bobbing my head up and down on his dick.

It is really easy to get in one finger. I still prefer to stick with one finger for now. I hear Stan moan. Hearing him moan that way causes my heart to flutter. I want to hear more of this. I hollow out my cheeks as my finger slowly slides in and out.

“Jesus Christ, I didn’t know this could feel so good” said Stan out of breath. I stop for a moment letting his dick out of my mouth with a pop.

“You make me feel like this all the time” I tell him lovingly. I continue working my finger and put my mouth back on him using my free hand as a guide. I can feel Stan’s hands in my hair as he continues to moan. After some time, I add in a second finger. I am looking forward to locating his spot. I stopped blowing him because I don’t want him to come yet. I come up to lean over top of him, I want to see his face.

His cheeks are so flushed and his eyes are hooded with lust. I can’t help but to kiss him as I continue to finger him. I move to his neck planting sloppy kisses. I feel Stan arch his back forcing our chest to meet.

“Fuck” he cries out. I move my finger again getting the same reaction.

“Yesssss” I moan. My own cock is so hard now. I decide that he is ready. I grab the lube playing some on myself and a little for Stan. He seems almost angry that I move my fingers away. Stan sits up forcing his mouth on mine.

“God, I love you so much” he muttered. I feel like I could burst just hearing him say those words. I place myself near his open slowly sliding inside. I search his face for any discomfort and there is none. It’s like riding a bike. I slowly start to roll my hips towards Stan. He grips my back tightly. I moan as I feel him tighten around me.

“You feel so good” I tell him as I begin moving a little faster. Stan smirks beginning to move around beneath me. I laugh a little. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to find that spot you were teasing earlier” laughed Stan in response. I rube my nose against his.

“I am a bit out of practice. Give me some time to find it.” I start kissing him again trying to look his spot. I can relate to him wanting it to be found since it can intensify the pleasure.

I continue at my pace enjoying Stan running his hands through my hair and all over my back. I feel him grip me tightly.

“That’s it Kyle” he cries. I don’t bother responding as I start drilling into him making him cry out louder than before. 

“I’m going to come if you keep sounding like that” I tell him although I want to last much longer. Stan moans before responding.

“Go ahead and come. I am right there.” I start thrusting more forcefully hoping I am not hurting him. It doesn’t seem like I am as he is moaning so loudly. “I’m coming” He arches his back as I release myself inside him filling him up. I am so caught up in my orgasm I didn’t realize I drooled on his chest.

“Shit, I’m sorry” I say reaching for a tissue to wipe him off. Thank god it didn’t get on the tattoo. He is breathing really hard and I can feel the stickiness on our stomachs as I move. He chuckles.

“It’s all good dude. I can’t wait to marry you.” I felt my face flush. We have never talked about marriage. He looks at me. “What, did you think I didn’t want to marry you?”

“No I just surprised is all.” I smile at him. He sets up.

“As if I could let someone like you get away from me. You are my heart Kyle.” He kisses me and I think back to everything we went through. I would have never guessed a sprained ankle would have led to this. It was hard at times but everything came full circle. I have a boyfriend I love and will be married to. I wouldn’t have things any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those readers who stick this story out to the end. I do want to let you all know what happened to Wendy and Eric. I could not figure out where to put their update at in this last chapter. Eric pretty much got fired, Wendy had a baby boy that Eric barely spends time with. She got tired of fighting him to spend time with his son that she willingly allowed him to step out of the picture of their child's life.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story. My next story I will be posting is Recess called Open your mind and South Park called Zero For Conduct.
> 
> Thank you for your continued support!


End file.
